Bald Spots
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Xehanort chose his words carefully, but he still couldn't help but say, almost disgustingly, "I just… wondered how I became so…hideous and bald over time." Because knowing that you were eventually going to lose your beautiful hair, something that you cared about more than you'd ever admit to anyone wasn't exactly pleasing. -Contains KH: 3D spoilers.


**A/N: And of course my 150th story on this site has to be for the KH fandom. I don't think anyone's really surprised here, right? :P Though this pointless little one-shot is extra special for me, because as of today, I've been on this site for exactly four years (and I can hardly believe it myself). So I'd like to thank everyone who's still sticking with me and/or who has kept encouraging me over the past few years. And even if you just decided to check out my stuff, I hope you know that you guys all rock! :D**

**This plotbunny was inspired by my curiosity. It's something I've been wondering for a while now. It's kinda silly, I'll admit that, but you know me; I couldn't resist. XD And I know what you're thinking: for someone who claims to hate this guy, you sure write a lot about him... Yes, yes I do. Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)**

**WARNING: Contains KH: DDD SPOILERS (about Xehanort). If you haven't spoiled yourself yet, do know that it kinda sorta will happen if you read this. Don't say I didn't warn you. ;)**

* * *

_~ Knowing that you were eventually going to lose your beautiful hair, something that you cared about more than you'd ever admit to anyone wasn't exactly pleasing. ~_

* * *

He'd been staring at the older version of himself (as scary as that sounded) for quite a while now, while many thoughts crossed his mind. At first, it had been just a coincidence, because Xehanort had an odd habit of staring at random people when deep in thought. He didn't care much, because it was only awkward for the people he was staring at (especially if they were girls, because he wasn't exactly lacking at the looks department). Now, however, the young man was scrutinizing the old guy, watching him from head to toe and asking himself how in the worlds it had gotten this far.

Having noticed the curious pair of eyes resting on him, the older man growled, "Is there something wrong?"

At once, the young man's eyes snapped back to Master Xehanort's deep, amber-colored eyes. Young Xehanort chose his words carefully, but he still couldn't help but say, almost disgustingly, "I just… wondered how I became so…hideous and bald over time." When something flickered in the old man's eyes, he swiftly added, "I mean, I'm sure I'd never change my diet that drastically, or anything, so it couldn't be because of my lifestyle."

The Master turned to face him fully now, looking like a grizzlybear that was ready to slaughter him. Despite the fact that he was slightly offended, he had to suppress a wicked grin; the eyes of his younger self were looking less aquamarine with every passing day, but more and more orange tinted. Sure, the changes were so slow that it was hardly noticable, but Xehanort's sharp eyes couldn't miss the signs. If that didn't mean something...

Master Xehanort let out a humorless laugh that even gave the other male the chills. "I'm afraid that's the price you have to pay for freedom, knowledge and power. Did you really think that Darkness is free, even for the smarter figures among us?"

"Well, it does seem to be giving people a nice tan afterwards," he retorted dryly.

At this, Master Xehanort's eyes narrowed. "You don't believe me? My journeys have allowed me to learn many things. More than you dare to think right now, so no matter what may go through that head of yours, don't you _ever_ question my actions, boy, for you are as ignorant as the people who you loath."

For some reason, this comment rubbed the young man the wrong way. Before he could stop it, he blurted out, immensely annoyed, "What I _actually_ was thinking was that if you really are such a genius as you claim to be, then why haven't you found a way to solve your... uh, little problem?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I have a lot of scheming to do about how to take over the worlds?" the old man snapped, as his eyes started glowing dangerously.

The younger Xehanort merely shrugged, but decided to keep his thoughts - and his satisfaction because the old fart had finally lost his patience in front of him - to himself this time. Didn't they say that arguing with yourself was the first sign of insanity? Then again, maybe this was an exception, since one couldn't exactly argue with their future form every day.

"You're not having second thoughts now, are you? Because that is the last thing I need to hear."

"No…" he replied swiftly, when he caught the suspicious glance thrown his way.

Well, almost, because this was truly... _pathetic_ for a lack of better word. Knowing that you were eventually going to lose your beautiful hair, something that you cared about more than you'd ever dare to admit to anyone wasn't exactly pleasing. Not only that, but it would be a waste of all the time he had spent in front of the mirror, trying to make it look glossy and silky, too... Wait, how old was this guy, anyway? Forty years old? Fifty? He looked over the seventy if you asked him (but perhaps some things were better left unsaid).

His older version gave him a long, hard look, giving Young Xehanort the feeling that he could read his mind, before apparently deciding to believe himself. However, the brilliant young man wasn't sure if he should be worried or proud that he'd managed to trick himself…

Whatever, this was too confusing to break his head over. Besides, it was almost time to meet one of his other forms from the future. So he had more than enough things left to focus on (like figuring out how to discretely tell this old man to wear a wig from now on, just to spare what little bit of dignity that he still had). Yes, Xehanort could already see it: this was the start of a beautiful collaboration with his insane self.

* * *

**A/N: To be honest, I've always imagined that those two would constantly fight with each other during their collaboration, because they're so alike and yet different enough to annoy each other (YX mainly because he can't believe he changed into such a horrible man and MX because he had forgotten how annoying his old habits/traits actually were LOL). Sure, they're both geniuses, but that doesn't mean they won't think of killing each other in the most painful way possible.**

**I hope that my writing style and (almost non-existent) sense of humor has improved slightly after my 150th story, but even if that's not the case, I'd appreciate some feedback. :) And now on to the 200!**


End file.
